


Cuddle

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober 2019 [23]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Flufftober, Jack Crusher's Death, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly wants a cuddle.





	Cuddle

The smile on Jean-Luc’s face grew bigger and bigger as the _Stargazer_ drew closer to Starbase 32. He would be there for four days for a few meetings, but more important, he would get to see his best friend, Beverly Crusher, and her son, Wesley. 

Ever since the death of Beverly’s husband, Jean-Luc’s other best friend Jack, they had kept up their correspondence with each other and him especially with Wesley. The young boy was going to need a steady father figure in his life, and Jean-Luc as his godfather was willing to take on that role. Of course, if it meant he remained close to Wesley’s _mother_, all the better.

“Initiating docking sequence.” Jean-Luc nodded at his helmsman and listened as his bridge crew went about docking. He had already briefed his Number One for while he was away, and the ship would be remaining at the station to allow other crewman to have a short break. He quickly turned over the bridge to his first officer, and after a stop in his quarters to pick up his bag, he was on his way to Beverly’s quarters.

Beverly’s door was flung open by an energetic six-year-old who threw his arms around Jean-Luc’s waist. “Uncle Jean!” Jean-Luc smiled and ruffled Wesley’s hair.

“Wes. Can I come in?” 

“Uh huh!” Wesley grabbed his hand and tugged him into the small living space he shared with his mother. Beverly laughed.

“Hello, Jean-Luc.” She moved over towards him and Jean-Luc used his free hand to touch Beverly’s shoulder and kissed her cheek in greeting. 

“Uncle Jean, will you help me with my science project?” 

“Wesley, let the man put down his bag first and have a cup of tea before you bombard him.” Wesley hung his head.

“Sorry, Mom.” Jean-Luc smiled.

“It’s alright. Why don’t you put my bag in the guest room and get everything ready for your project while your mother and I have a quick chat and then I’ll help you with your project.” 

“Ok!” Wesley enthusiastically darted towards the small room Jean-Luc kept in Beverly’s quarters and was seen disappearing into his bedroom. Beverly passed him a cup of tea and they sat on her small sofa.

“So how many meetings do you have while you’re here?” Jean-Luc rubbed his forehead.

“Too many, if you ask me. But there _shouldn’t_ be any late into the evenings, so at the very least, I can spend time with Wesley before he has to go to bed.” Beverly nodded, noting that he was careful not to say spend time with _her_. They were treading on thin ice in terms of their feelings for one another and it wouldn’t take much to break it and plunge into the icy depths. “I’d like to take you out to dinner one night without Wesley if you can get a sitter?” Beverly smiled broadly. 

“And dancing?” Her eyes sparkled and Jean-Luc pretended to groan.

“If I must.” 

“You must.” She grinned. “It shouldn’t be a problem. In fact, I’ll ask Gracian if Wesley can have a sleepover with her son, that way we won’t have to worry about being out too late.” Jean-Luc’s eyebrows rose on their own. An entire night alone with Beverly? That could be both wonderful and dangerous. 

“It, ah, sounds like a plan.” Jean-Luc’s throat had suddenly gone dry. He and Beverly had maintained their friendship since her husband’s death, but occasionally things leaned more towards being something _else_. Something that before Jack’s death would have been completely innocent – like her resting her feet in his lap or leaning against him in the evening – suddenly took on a different meaning when she was a widow and Jean-Luc her friend. 

It _really _didn’t help that the majority of the people who knew them had always assumed Jean-Luc, Beverly, and Jack had been in some kind of triad relationship owing to the fact that Jean-Luc always would visit with Jack. There were even a few speculative rumours that Wesley was actually Jean-Luc’s child and not Jack’s. They had always laughed and joked about it while Jack was alive, but somehow now it felt...inappropriate, was the word Jean-Luc settled on. He took a sip of his tea and asked her the dreaded question. “How are you doing?” 

“Honestly, I’m alright. I’ve been keeping myself busy and trying not to dwell too much. I think Wesley is coping alright, too. It helps that we have you....I’m sorry, I don’t want to put any pressure on you.” Jean-Luc held up his hands.

“None received. I’m just glad I have reasons to be here every few months to see you and Wesley.” The pair fell into silence that was soon broken by Wesley coming back into the room.

“Uncle Jean, are you done yet?” Jean-Luc shot Beverly a wry smile. “Duty calls. Why don’t we go out tomorrow night if you can arrange the sleepover for Wesley?” Beverly nodded and rose to head for her communications console. 

“I’ll talk to Gracian now. “ Jean-Luc nodded and rose.

“Alright, Wes. What do you need my help with?”

###

Jean-Luc was leading Beverly around the small dance floor in the Captain’s Dining Room and she rested her head against his shoulder. “This is nice. Thank you.” She kissed his cheek and he flushed.

“I’m glad you’re having a good time.” Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at himself. He sounded awkward. He _felt_ awkward. The music ended and he reluctantly let her go. 

“I think I’m ready to go home, what about you? My feet could use the rest!” She flashed him a smile and he smiled back while his insides were screaming about how he didn’t know what he was going to do once he was completely alone with her. 

“Sure, whatever you want.” He escorted her back to her quarters and the first thing she did was kick off her high heels. 

“Sorry. I do love to dance, but the shoes hurt!” She batted her eyelashes at her friend. “Think I can convince you to rub my feet?” Jean-Luc swallowed and nodded.

“Of...of course.” They sat together on the sofa and Beverly put her feet in his lap. 

“Mmm, thank you. This feels amazing.” Jean-Luc was concentrating on not getting turned on by Beverly’s noises. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his best friend, but he was definitely getting turned on. Beverly moved her feet out of his lap. “I need to get out of this dress. Will you unzip me?” 

Jean-Luc was sure he must have the willpower of a thousand men as he slowly unzipped her dress and resisted kissing her exposed back. “I think I’ll go change too.” 

“Alright. See you in a few.” Beverly retreated to her bedroom and leaned on the closed door. _What are you doing, Beverly? Are you _trying_ to seduce your best friend? Because I think it might be working...._She quickly changed into a soft set of pyjamas, figuring she wanted to be comfortable and returned to the living room, pleased to see Jean-Luc had had the same idea. She moved into her kitchen. “Uhm...tea? Or something stronger?” Beverly eyed the bottle of whisky and pulled it down from the shelf, brandishing it at Jean-Luc.

“Sure.” 

They soon sat side by side on the sofa once more with glasses of whisky in their hands. Beverly sipped at hers and casually leaned against her best friend. “Have I thanked you for coming to see me?” Jean-Luc slid his free arm around her and pulled her close. 

“Just a few times. I’m glad you want me here.” 

“Trust me, I do.” Beverly flushed and Jean-Luc chuckled. He kissed the top of her head. 

“Good.”

They fell into silence again. Beverly finally took a deep breath and pulled one pyjama clad knee up onto the sofa. “Jean-Luc?”

“Yes, Beverly?”

“This is nice. I mean, _really _nice.” 

“I’d be lying if I didn’t say I am enjoying this, too.” She smiled.

“Will you hold me in bed? Only, it’s been so long and I....I mean, I _want_ to...I just don’t know if I’m....and after I made that big production about having Wes spend the night with a friend. You must think I’m a horrible tease.” Jean-Luc sat his glass down on her coffee table and turned his head so he could press a light kiss to her lips.

“You aren’t horrible. I want to be with you, too, but we can go as slow as you’d like.” 

“Thanks.” They fell silent again and Beverly nudged him. “So....bed?”

“Definitely.” 

They exchanged a few kisses before Jean-Luc held out his arm and Beverly rested her head against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and she smiled as she fell asleep to the sound of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm off to DST, so pausing writing/publishing Flufftober until I get home. Hope to see some of you there!


End file.
